More Fun Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: Villains: * Count Tauru ** his soldiers * unidentified hostile swordsman Other Characters: * Count de Wex ** his secret council * unidentified friendly swordsman Locations: * Gavonia ** Royal Palace ** Black Tower | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 8" | Synopsis2 = Young American Spike Spalding is a near-exact lookalike for the boy king Philip of Patrania, and because of it has been abducted by some Patranian schemers. His friend Pincus, a stowaway aboard the ship where Spike is held, is captured himself. The villains throw him in the hold, and thru the ventilation system he overhears as they discuss what to do with him. Sharks are mentioned... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Villains: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Ketch that one and I'll give you five dollars!" | Synopsis3 = Woozy tries to earn five dollars by catching a butterfly, but ends up catching some trouble instead. | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 10" | Synopsis4 = Jack races to reach Dolores and her father before Pancho Villa and his bandits do. Reaching them in time, Jack drives the bandits off, but Villa takes the same path Jack did. Surprising Jack, Villa disarms him, but Jack rushes him and they struggle along a ledge. | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** his many soldiers Other Characters: * * | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 9" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Zaro: "Queen Zira of Zetruria" | Synopsis6 = Plummeting towards the sea, in which the giant serpent is still thrashing savagely, Don is snatched from mid-air by the Zetrurian Riders of the Winged Death, and is returned to Betty's side in time to help her mop up Krenon's minions. Queen Zira arrives and orders Krenon's arrest but Krenon escapes. Soon his soldiers ambush and capture the pursuing Don and Betty, imprisoning themm in a tower, while the soldiers and priests lead a mob of townspeople in a revolt against Queen Zira. | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker6_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Riders of the Winged Death ** Zetrurian people Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards * Zetrurian High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Sea Monster * "Winged Death" flying cavalry bugs | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 10" | Synopsis7 = Barry and Le Grand are still prisoners of the paralysis ray, emitted by the strange statue held by one of Fang Gow's henchmen--but an approaching French Secret Service seaplane distracts the henchmen, and Barry escapes the ray's influence and shoots the henchmen. The henchmen drops the statue, and Barry recovers it and turns it on Fang Gow's crew. Barry gives the statue to Le Grand and prepares to destroy Fang Gow's armaments--but the wounded henchman destroys the ray's power source, freeing the crew. Le Grand throws the now-useless statue at the lead crewman, and he and Barry leap overboard, with knives following them into the water. | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Items: * Fang Gow's Paralysis Ray Vehicles: * French seaplane | StoryTitle8 = Buckskin Jim: "The Wounded Indian" | Synopsis8 = Separated from the wagon train and having been rescued by a passing trapper, Jim looks for a way back to the train. The trapper assures him that the train is likely to cross in a certain spot. Meanwhile, with the members of the wagon train assuming that Jim is lost, the half-breed Pierre decides to abandon the train and go to the nearest Indian camp, taking Mary Halliday with him for his squaw. Meanwhile, Jim and the trapper find a wounded Indian and offer to take him back to his camp. | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Mary Halliday * the Trapper * an Indian Vehicles: * wagon train Locations * Old West, 1840s | StoryTitle12 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 10, (The Demented)" | Synopsis12 = Axel and Rex are lost in an underground cavern where they find a strange civilization. The people proclaim themselves to be the "all-powerful gods of fortune" and seize Axel. Rex, on the other hand, comes face-to-face with their Queen, who claims him for her prince. | Writer12_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler12_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker12_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke Other Characters: * Queen of Fortune ** all-powerful gods of fortune | StoryTitle13 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 7" | Synopsis13 = Jack manages to swim ashore after the mutiny. Hiding in the bushes, he sees the mutineers row ashore, intending to make their base on the island. That night, Dewey steals the mutineers' lifeboat and returns to the ship. Once aboard, he surprises and confronts the mutineer leader. | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * mutineers | StoryTitle15 = Magic Crystal of History: "Tutankhamen's Brother" | Writer15_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Penciler15_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Inker15_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal Of History Other Characters: * 's Brother | StoryTitle19 = Doctor Occult: "The Methuselah Murders" | Synopsis19 = Doctor Occult is summoned by Lieutenant Day and the police to the scene of the latest "Methuselah" murder--so named by the single word on a note left near the tortured victim. Occult gets Burke, a newspaperman, to run a false story claiming that Lt. Day comes from a long-lived family and that the policeman intends to live to see 100. That night, while Occult waits in a closet, Lt. Day is attacked in his home. Occult attacks, subdues the mad killer, and explains to the readers how "Methuselah" chose his victims, and why he killed them. | Writer19_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler19_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker19_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Methusaleh Other Characters: * Burke * Lieutenant Day | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 2" | Synopsis20 = In Allendale station, Slick forces Jake to send a false message, thus guaranteeing that express train No. 51567 will crash. When Slick's henchmen arrive, Slick has them take Jake and Ed to an abandoned mine, where they are left in a chamber with a lamp-oil fire and several crates of dynamite! | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Ed, engineer * Jake, fireman Villains: * Slick ** his two sidekicks Locations: * Along the Main Line ** Allendale Station ** abandoned mine Vehicles: * train #4417, at Allendale * train #51567, approaching Allendale | StoryTitle21 = Slim Pickins: "The Hairy Ape, Part 2" | Synopsis21 = Slim finally gets the ape back to the circus | Writer21_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler21_1 = Stan Randall | Inker21_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pippo the Ape * Colonel Fink | StoryTitle22 = Brad Hardy: "The Underground Kingdom" | Synopsis22 = Brad, Lorraine, and Prince Kardos are attacked by the Ape Men's god. Brad throws a spear into the giant creature, allowing him and his friends to escape from the Ape Men | Writer22_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler22_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker22_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villains: * The Living Ape God ** his troops | StoryTitle26 = Henri Duval: "The Capture of Duval" | Synopsis26 = Duval and the others are surprised by a lone guard. While Duval fights him, his fellow fugitives desert him. The guard's fellows arrive, and Duval is captured by sheer weight of numbers. | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing26= Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle27 = Treasure Island: "Episode 6" | Synopsis27 = The voyage finally gets under way. | Writer27_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer27_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler27_1 = Sven Elven | Inker27_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Jim Hawkins Villains: * Long John Silver Other Characters: * Squire Trelawney * Redruth | StoryTitle28 = Ramblin' Jim: "The Interview" | Synopsis28 = Jim tells Chick the story of his life and then begs him not to print it | Writer28_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler28_1 = Stan Randall | Inker28_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chick Allen | StoryTitle29 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 8 | Synopsis29 = Captain Grim follows the stranger in white, is captured by the natives and brought before the chief--who is not the man Grim expects! | Writer29_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler29_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker29_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle31 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 6" | Synopsis31 = The real Prospector Jake escapes from his captors and sends Bob a telegram. Bob confronts the imposter, but his houseboy Fernando betrays him, and the two leave Bob unconscious and bleeding in his office. | Writer31_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler31_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker31_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Villains: * gang member Other Characters: * Prospector Jake * Fernando | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * First issue for G. Wiz. * Last issue for Henri Duval. * Last issue for Ramblin' Jim * Last issue for Slim Pickins. * Wing Brady is absent from this issue, but returns next issue, with Tom Hickey replacing Henry Kiefer as writer/artist. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Golfing to China", by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Pelion and Ossa", by Al Stahl ** "Leonidas / Louis XV", by Henry Kiefer ** "Talk About Talkies", by Mary Patrick ** "Fishy Frolics", by Creig Flessel ** "Definition of a Licking", by Oliver Brault ** "Do You Know?", by Henry Kiefer ** "Devil's Island", by Paul Ferrer ** "Chubby", by Hal Sherman ** Little Linda: "The Bank Robbers, Part 2", by Whitney Ellsworth ** Hubert: "The Long Line", by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick ** G. Wiz: "Can Fish Swim in the Dark?", by Hal Sherman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 10 online. }}